hdneptuniafandomcom-20200213-history
Histoire
Although her true form is a tome, she was able to transform into a fairy-like being when Neptune broke the seal on her. Early in the game, Histoire contacts Neptune through her head, and Neptune is the only one who can hear her. She also assists the player by providing the tutorial; Neptune reveals this at the end of the first dungeon. Histoire in Neptunia Mk 2 In Mk2, Histoire returns, albeit redesigned. She is now the oracle of Planeptune, meaning her job is to tell Neptune to do shit, even though she never does. This makes Histy really pissty so at night when everyone is sound asleep, she takes to the underground Planeptunian wine cellar and drinks rum all night long. In the mornings she's extra cranky because of the hangover, and Neptune constantly teases her over that. Histoire in Victory smol Histoire in Super Neptunia RPG book Taking Care of Histoire Histoire's favorite foods are Neptune's tears and dried rabbit meat. Make sure to feed her at least twice daily, or else the world implodes, and I don't think you want that. She only needs 3 hours of sleep daily. Histoire does not need a leash, because she usually stays inside the house or nearby. It is exceptionally rare for Histoire to be reported missing. Histoire is highly recommended for orderly people who don't like keeping dogs, cats, etc. Histoire leaves no messes and is very clean. She will get along with most pets, but beware that some large pets such as large dogs or boa constrictors may attack or attempt to eat her, so be wary of that if you already own other pets. If your house or lifestyle is messy, Histoire may not be for you because upon seeing that she will activate maximum nag mode. Most owners find her intolerable in this state, so make sure you are always pristine. She is capable of giving lectures for up to 24 hours, although usually her lectures are only 3 hours long. Since Histoire is very small, make sure to always keep a keen eye out for her around the house. It's not uncommon for her to be sat on, for example, so be careful. Unlike most pets, Histoire does not like being played with, and instead prefers doing work. She is not capable of doing most chores due to her small size, but will gladly assist with any paperwork or cognitive task. She takes a very long time to perform most actions, so be sure not to rely on her too much. Do not attempt to look up her skirt, that's lewd. Trivia * Histoire's favorite number is 3. * It will take 3 days. It always takes 3 days... * Histoire teaches you how to play the game, even if she's nowhere near where you are. Do not underestimate her tutorial prowess. * In Re;birth1 and Re;birth 2, she shares combo skills with Rom and Ram, because Compile Heart's lazy as fuck. * Histoire is inconsistently sized; in games her ingame model and Live2D portrait (as well as any CG featuring her) make her appear to be roughly the size of a normal child, but her depictions in most media (ie the anime and mangas) make her much smaller, more fairy-sized. Ultradimension Histoire, however, is much more consistently sized as the number one pipsqueak. * She only showers once every 3 days. Quotes "Ababababababa!" : Histoire/Quotes Gallery your waifu is shit.png|histy telling you very important information pissty.jpg|histy when she's pissty histoire glass.jpg|"dude let me in i'm a fairy" Histoire mk2 measurements 2.png|v. important pic of histoire's sizes Les-fondamentaux-histoire-3.jpg|this was like the second google result for histoire 56k-histoire.jpg|searching for network... 3days.jpg|"it will take 3 days" histoire-gun.jpg|"i said it would take 3 fucking days so your bitch-ass better fucking wait" Histoire.jpg 29fc7536-2c9e-422b-ad22-bf8b2e943f54.jpg|histoire isn't in this pic but i added it anyways Hugs with histy.png Hdn neptunia kotatsu.jpg|histy talking to orange heart in hdn1 determined histy.png|in hello new world histy2.PNG Category:Female Character Category:Loli characters Category:Planeptune residents